Would You?
by bwiikuk
Summary: "Hyung, mau jadi pacarku tidak?" / "Kau itu tidak pernah romantis, kook." / It's KookV! Kook!Top x Tae!Bottom / Don't Like Don't Read yaa, thankseu


_**Would you?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hyung_."

"Apa, sih?"

"Serius, mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Taehyung mendecak pelan. "Tidak romantis sekali."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Siapa bilang itu jawaban?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Ia sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak sepuluh kali, demi Tuhan. Kenapa _hyung_ nya yang satu ini kurang ajar sekali, sih?

" _Hyung_ , serius, ini yang ke sebelas kalinya aku bertanya dan aku ingin jawaban yang serius juga. Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau serius, bagaimana?"

"Astaga, _hyung_ , demi Tuhan!"

Taehyung menatap datar sosok yang tengah sedikit frustasi di hadapannya ini.

"Serius _hyung_ , aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu setelah ini, sungguh!"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi wajahnya tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama; datar, dingin, tanpa ekspresi. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

Pertanyaan yang telak menghantam hati Jungkook. Benar juga. Memangnya Jungkook bisa tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung, begitu?

"Dasar bocah." Gumam Taehyung sambil melangkah menjauhi Jungkook.

Kesal setengah mati, tak terima dirinya disebut bocah, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Dihempaskannya tubuh Taehyung ke arah dinding sampai terdengar bunyi ' _buk_ ' kala punggung Taehyung menghantam dinding.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung, lagi-lagi, datar.

"Memakanmu? Aku belum sarapan."

"Kau bukan kanibal. Siapa suruh tidak sarapan?"

"Ini salahmu!" Geram Jungkook seraya meremas bahu Taehyung sampai empunya meringis.

"Apa?"

"Aku memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan cinta padamu dari jauh hari, tapi saat aku melakukannya kau malah begini! Aku bukan bocah lagi, _hyung_! Aku _lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun yang sudah memiliki Kartu Tanda Penduduk_ dan bukan lagi _bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang selalu kau anggap lemah_!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menganggapmu lemah?"

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Dia harus sabar, menghadapi Taehyung bukan perkara yang mudah.

Taehyung diam. Matanya menelusuri tiap lekukan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit menegang. Ah, anak ini masih terlalu emosional untuk menjadi _lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun blablabla_. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Jungkook lucu juga kalau begini. Kalau saja Taehyung ingin _image_ dingin nan menyeramkannya hancur terinjak seketika, dia pasti sudah mencubiti pipi Jungkook dengan ekspresi menahan tawanya.

"Aku serius akan _memakanmu_ kalau tidak menjawab serius kali ini."

"Makan saja."

" _Hyung_ mau jadi pacarku?"

"Apa untungnya jadi pacarmu?"

"Apa itu suatu penolakan?"

"Siapa bilang aku menolakmu? Aku hanya ber—mpht!" Taehyung melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan dikalau bibir Jungkook mengunci miliknya rapat-rapat, melumat, menghisapnya secara tak sabaran, kelakuan bocah sekali.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Taehyung, Jungkook bersuara dengan tegas, " _Hyung,_ aku serius."

"Ciumanmu bocah sekali." Komentar Taehyung dengan tawa mengejek.

"Breng—"

Taehyung menarik jas seragam Jungkook, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Ia mulai melumatnya secara halus, menghisapnya pelan, lalu akhirnya melepaskan tautannya. "Seharusnya begitu."

Jungkook melongo di tempatnya berdiri. Ia berkedip sekali dua kali, lalu memandang Taehyung dengat tatapan ' _astaga-hyung-yang-tadi-itu-apa?_ '.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Pipinya merona tipis. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak dapat mengontrol rasa gemasnya lagi. Yang tadi itu diluar dugaan, oke, Taehyung tidak tau ini akan terjadi.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Oke oke, sudah cukup." Taehyung meringis pelan saat dirasanya wajahnya semakin menghangat—yang artinya semakin merona juga—. "Hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tiga belas?"

"Oh."

"H-Hanya itu?"

Taehyung diam.

" _Hyung_ …" Jungkook merengek frustasi. Ia lelah menunggu jawaban Taehyung, tolong. "Kau mau jadi pacarku, tidak? Jangan bercanda lagi, ya ampun, aku serius _hyung_. Kalau kau meno—"

"Iya."

"Hah?"

"Dasar tuli," Taehyung menghela nafas kasar.

"Ini sudah yang ke tiga belas kalinya, _hyung_!"

"Aku tau. Ini tanggal tiga belas juga."

"Hah?"

"Aduh, dasar idiot."

"Maksudmu apa _hyung_?"

"Ini juga jam satu siang, yang artinya angka tiga belas juga."

Jungkook mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tanggal tiga belas, pernyataan cinta yang ketiga belas, jam satu siang; ini juga tiga belas. Romantis."

Tiga puluh detik pertama, Jungkook masih belum mengerti. Namun tiga puluh detik kedua Jungkook mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku tau _hyung_ pasti akan menerimakuu!"

"Iya iya, dasar bodoh."

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas, lalu menarik tangan Taehyung menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Eh, eh!" Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah luar biasa merona hanya bisa mengikuti langkah tak sabaran Jungkook.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya lalu mendorong Taehyung masuk ke dalam. Ia bergumam ' _maaf_ ' saat Taehyung mengeluh sakit karena kepalanya tersantuk sisi pintu mobil. Setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi dan mengunci semua pintu mobilnya, Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Aku baru saja menerimamu dan sekarang kau mau menculikku? Demi Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook, aku masih kuliah!"

Jungkook terkekeh singkat. Ternyata _hyung_ tercintanya ini bisa jadi secerewet itu juga. Ah, Jungkook senang mendengarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau mau bawa aku kemana?!" Taehyung memekik saat Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya. Pikiran negatif melayang-layang dipikirannya.

"Aduh, _hyung_." Jungkook mengusap telinganya yang mendengung akibat suara melengking Taehyung. "Serius, aku tidak akan membawamu ke hotel lalu memperkosamu. Aku tau kau masih pera—aw!"

Taehyung menjitak kening Jungkook keras-keras, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Aku pikir kau lapar."

"Sangat."

"Nah, makanya diam saja."

"Mau kemana, sih?"

" _Hyung_ suka _jajangmyeon_ atau _bulgogi_?"

"Keduanya."

"Dasar rakus."

"Apa kau bilang?" Taehyung memelototi Jungkook.

Bukannya ketakutan, Jungkook malah tertawa geli. Ia melihat sekilas wajah Taehyung tadi. Biasanya orang yang melotot itu seram, tapi kalau Taehyung yang melotot, kelihatannya manis sekali, sungguh.

"Dasar gila."

" _Hyung_ lebih gila."

Taehyung diam. Ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Jungkook hari ini.

"Nah, sampai." Gumam Jungkook saat mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. "Mau makan di sini atau di rumah?"

"Di rumahku saja."

"Ide bagus. Tunggu di sini ya _hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Ia memandang keluar sambil sesekali mengecek _Iphone_ nya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat Ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah berada di luar selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Astaga, anak itu sedang beli makanan atau apa, sih? Kenapa lama sekali?

"Hai _hyung_."

"Wow." Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Kau lama."

"Maaf maaf. Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar. Merindukanku, ya?" Godanya sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"Ewh, dalam mimpimu."

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku sedang bermimpi ya?"

"Idiot."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat wajah Taehyung yang terlihat kesal. Ah, manisnya.

* * *

" _Hyuuuung_!"

"Apasih?!"

Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. "Jangan galak begitu, dong. Aku kan hanya memanggil _hyung_."

"Ck, itu teriak namanya, bukan memanggil."

"Oh, iya kah?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi sok polosnya.

"Idiot, berhentilah bersikap idiot."

"Idiot tapi kau cinta kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

" _Hyung_ , mau ku cium lagi?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, terima kasih."

Jungkook terbahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Astaga, wajah Taehyung itu lucu sekali.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Jengah juga melihat kelakuan kekasih idiotnya ini. Kenapa Taehyung tahan menjadi kekasihnya, ya?

" _Hyung hyung_."

"Ap—" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia berteriak dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dicium, dasar idiot! Aku membencimu! Yak! Tidak lucu! Jangan tertawaa!"

Jungkook tidak dapat menahannya lagi, demi apapun, wajah Taehyung saat memerah itu lucu sekali. Tidak salah kan kalau Jungkook mencium kekasihnya sendiri? Anggap saja benar karena Jungkook itu kekasih Taehyung. Tapi anggap saja salah karena Taehyung tidak sudi dicium tiba-tiba meskipun hatinya meletup-letup karena bahagia.

* * *

Siang hari, Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah duduk di salah satu kursi _café_ favorit keduanya. Dengan _mocca_ milik Jungkook dan _latte_ milik Taehyung, mereka menikmati kencannya dengan canda tawa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung merasa hawanya menjadi sedikit berbeda. Saat Ia menatap Jungkook, ia tau ada yang tidak beres di sini.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm,"

"Sekali saja, jangan dingin begini. Aku ini kekasihmu, bukan orang asing yang baru kau kenal dua hari yang lalu."

 _See_? Taehyung benar. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ manja saat bersama Seokjin _hyung_. Tapi saat bersamaku _hyung_ dingin begini. Yang kekasihmu itu Seokjin _hyung_ atau aku, sih?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Cemburu?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak cemburu? Siapa bilang aku tidak panas saat melihatmu mengecup pipi Seokjin _hyung_ terang-terangan, di depanku dan Namjoon _hyung_? Siapa bilang—"

"Wow wow, santai saja Jeon sayang."

"Tumben sekali memanggilku sayang."

"Tidak suka?" Taehyung menjepit hidung Jungkook dengan dua jemarinya, gemas. "Kau itu lucu sekali saat cemburu.. _U_ _keable_."

" _Hyung_ manis sekali saat bersama Seokjin _hyung_ , rasanya ingin ku musnahkan saja Seokjin _hyung_ itu."

"Wah wah, _psikopat_." Taehyung tertawa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bermanjaan dengan Seokjin _hyung_? Dia baik, kok."

"Aku kurang baik?"

"Lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bermanjaan denganku saja?"

"Aku mengenal Seokjin _hyung_ lebih dari lima tahun, dan aku mengenalmu hanya kurang lebih satu tahun."

"Apa urusannya dengan itu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh. Jemarinya memainkan ujung _t-shirt_ yang dikenakan Jungkook saat ini.

"Aku kekasihmu, _hyung_."

"Aku tau."

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak manja saat denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Hyung_."

"Hm,"

"Astaga, berhenti menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini _hyung_."

"Aku tidak menye— Jungkook!" Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Kekasihnya ini memang kekanakan sekali, demi Tuhan.

"Jangan ikuti!"

"Ish." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Kau mau aku yang bagaimana, hm?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Yang bersikap manis? Yang manja?" Ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Ia merasa bola matanya memanas, astaga. "Baiklah." Taehyung tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyuman yang biasa Jungkook lihat.

"Aku akan menjadi yang kau inginkan kalau aku yang begini membuatmu jengah, membuatmu bosan setengah mati. Aku ikuti perintahmu. Kau mau aku bagaimana, hm?" Tanpa perintah, tanpa aba-aba dari sang empunya, air mata yang awalnya Taehyung tampung, Ia tahan untuk tidak menetes akhirnya menetes juga. Membasahi permukaan pipinya dalam sekejap mata. Dadanya sesak sekali.

" _Hyung_ —" Nafas Jungkook tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jungkook tidak pernah tau bahwa kekasihnya bisa menangis(ini memang pemikiran bodoh, tapi, Taehyung tidak pernah menangis sebelum ini).

Dengan nafas terengah, Taehyung berkata dengan lirih, "K-Kalau aku yang dingin membuat rasa cintamu berkurang, oke. Katakan bagaimana _aku_ yang kau inginkan. Jelaskan. Ayo jelaskan, Jeon Jungkook."

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan.."

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. Satu tarikan, Ia berhasil merengkuh Taehyung di dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya melafalkan maaf berkali-kali, dikecupnya pelipis, pucuk kepala dan kening Taehyung berkali-kali.

"Maaf tidak pernah menjadi yang kau inginkan.." Taehyung kembali melirih di dalam pelukan Jungkook. Air matanya masih mengalir, tapi tidak ada isakan yang menyertai.

" _Hyung_ , aku yang minta maaf.." Jungkook berbisik lirih. Tangannya mengusap punggung bergetar Taehyung dengan hati-hati, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku cemburu saat kau bersama Seokjin _hyung_.. Kau tidak pernah bersikap semanis itu saat denganku.. Maaf.."

"Setelah ini aku akan menjadi yang kau inginkan. Jadi jangan cemburu lagi.. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon."

Jungkook meringis. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar deretan kata yang diucapkan Taehyung. "Aku tidak akan pergi.."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji." Ia tersenyum tipis saat merasa Taehyungnya tidak menangis lagi.

"Jungkook.."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

"Jeon Jungkoookkk!"

"Wow wow, santai tuan Kim." Jungkook tertawa pelan saat Ia baru saja berhasil menangkap tubuh ramping Taehyung yang melayang beberapa senti dari daratan. Maksudku, yah, Taehyung melompat ke pangkuan Jungkook.

"Ehehe," Ia tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya. Disandarkannya kepala bersurai cokelat gelap miliknya ke bahu tegap Jungkook. Ia memejamkan matanya, sesekali menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur saat ini.

"Hey, mau tidur?"

"Uung.." Taehyung menggeliat pelan sambil kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook. "Aku mengantuk.." Bisiknya halus dengan rengekan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Enak saja,"

Taehyung bangun dari posisinya. Mata setengah terbukanya menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi kesal. Sungguh, Ia mengantuk sekali. "Biarkan aku tidur, Jungkook _iee_.."

"Cium dulu?" Suara tawanya menggema saat Taehyung memasang ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, ' _astaga, kau ini mesum sekali_ '.

"Gila. Tertawa sendiri tanpa alasan, ckck." Taehyung kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

"Aku serius minta dicium tadi, _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Haish, manja begini kau tetap saja menyebalkan, ya?"

"Sifat dari lahir."

"Alasanmu saja, _hyung_."

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, aku juga. Selamat tidur." Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Namun tak sampai lima detik, Ia harus—dengan terpaksa—membuka kedua matanya yang terasa luar biasa berat.

"Apa sih?" Gumamnya malas saat merasa Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara terus menerus. Sepertinya ini sengaja, pikirnya.

"Cium dulu, _hyung_. Baru kau boleh tidur."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur."

"Aku pindah ke kasur saja, deh." Taehyung melepas pelukannya, lalu bersiap untuk beranjak dari pangkuan Jungkook.

"Eits," Satu tarikan, seperti biasa, berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali ke pelukannya. "Tidak boleh." Titahnya sembari memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat-erat.

"Aaaiishh! Sesaaak!" Pekik Taehyung saat Jungkook memeluknya terlalu erat.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit, hanya sedikit.

"Jungkook, astaga." Taehyung memberontak pelan di dalam pelukan Jungkook. "Lepass! Aku ingin tidur, aiish."

"Cium, _hyung_."

"Bagaimana caranya aku menciummu kalau kau saja memelukku seperti ini, hah?!" Ia memekik kesal. Bahkan Taehyung tidak peduli kalau saja telinga Jungkook akan mengalami gangguan atau apalah karena Ia baru saja berteriak tepat di hadapan telinga Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Taehyung. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Taehyung, tak mau si empunya kabur sebelum Ia mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

"Sakit, bodoh." Taehyung memukul lengan Jungkook tak main-main.

"Cium."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Cium."

"Sungguh, sekarang kau terlihat seperti psikopat, Jeon Jungkook."

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. Oke, ini hanya mencium kan? Lagipula apa salahnya mencium kekasihnya sendiri?

" _Hyung_ , tadi kau bilang mengantuk? Cepat."

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Jungkook semakin tidak sabaran saja. Perlahan, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook. Sesekali Ia melirik bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu, lalu akhirnya Ia menatap Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , sungguh, kau lambat sekali." Jungkook menarik tengkuk Taehyung, membuat bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya sentuhan, hanya menempel satu sama lain. Namun lama-kelamaan Jungkook memulai sedikit lumatan yang entah karena apa langsung direspon baik oleh Taehyung.

"Sudah kan?" Taehyung berkata sinis setelah tautan keduanya terlepas.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, lalu Ia mengangguk. "Tidurlah." Bisiknya sambil menyandarkan kepala Taehyung di bahunya.

Sambil menutup matanya, Taehyung tersenyum saat mendengar bisikan halus Jungkook di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung _ie hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung, aku sudah romantis belum?"_

" _Kau tidak pernah romantis, kook."_

" _Ah, benarkah?"_

" _Hm,"_

" _Lalu yang tanggal tiga belas, pernyataan cinta ke tiga belas dan pukul tiga belas itu, tidak romantis ya?"_

" _Tidak. Itu kan ideku."_

" _Benar juga.."_

" _Sudahlah. Kau ini terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi romantis, ck."_

" _Oh iya, kau kan sudah mencintaiku yang begini ya kan hyung? Romantis atau tidak, hyung tetap cinta kan?"_

"…"

" _Hyung, wajahmu memerah!"_

" _Dasar bocah. Pergi sana."_

 _ **The End**_

/Pingsan di tengah jalan dengan dramatisnya/?.wht

Ini apa, ya Allah. Aku bikin apa.. Ah tolong T-T  
Maafkan cerita gaje yang kurang ajar ini, hiks-

Ah ya, sebenarnya ini _request_ an dari tiang kesayanganku, _**Ssan_Lue**_! xD  
Tolong, buat kamu, buat siapapun yang baca fanfic ini, maafkan diriku(?):"  
Aku ga pandai bikin FF sweet fluffy etc:" Huwe:"  
Maafkan diriku:" /sungkem sama _baepsae_ dan readers lainnya/?.no :"

Last, RnR please?  
Author ga gigit kok, wkwk :v


End file.
